Rockman EXE: Behind These Eyes
by Cyril Ookami
Summary: The title is quite ambigous. This is the story of a Musician and his navi in the world of Rockman.EXE and, this is an Altrenate Universe fiction borrowing from both the anime and the game.
1. Prologue: 6 years ago

Disclaimer and Notice: First of all, I do not own the setting or the characters Hikari Netto and the navi ideas. Those are by Capcom. Second of all, I am writing this story as if I was in the world of Megaman Battle Network (or in this case Rockman.EXE.) I am using my pen name and not my actual name for obvious reasons. I also would like to make it known that I am not trying to steal the spotlight from Rockman and Netto-kun. They will always save the day no matter how unlikely, but this is a story of a spotlight that is going to be shared and a look at this universe from behind the eyes of a character that is not really one of the main characters. Also, I will be taking songs that are from actual artists nowadays and attribute them to my character, but of course they are actually the property of the original authors. He has his own adventures and this will start in one place of the series (just before the beginning of Rockman.EXE 3) and will go off on its own tangent. I do not plan this to be ages long, but the story will have a definite conclusion.

Thank you for choosing to read this story of mine, if you ever have any suggestions or criticisms do not hold back. I hope I can keep my characters nice and deep for you, and stay true to the characters of the original series. They will of course come in; there will be little romance in this (aside from the standard RockmanxRoll etc.,) lest I choose to invite more characters from my brain into this.

Behind These Eyes: Prologue

6 years ago today…

Darkness is caused by the light being blocked by something. This is a rule, but like all rules it has one exception. When light is extinguished there is no light. However, this also has a corollary connected to that. How hard is it to stop a fire when it starts going? How long does a star burn, over the millennia, over the aeons? The light is nearly immortal, but it is easily blocked by those wrapped in darkness or those who don't understand… Darkness reigns when the light is drained…

He was given such a western name for where he lived… Surprisingly, since it flowed with everyone else it worked, but there were always bullies. He lived in Densan Town, and had been witness to many Net Crimes that had been foiled. He always heard about how they never got away with it… somehow and they made him smile, for as much as he would have liked to be the one who always saved the day, his passion lied in a less noble pursuit. Though, he would if that situation was thrust upon him.

Cyril could not dismiss his navi though; Icarus has always been his dearest friend since 6 years ago when he customized a navi from a template in one sleepless 24 hour stretch. Cyril was prone to do that: if he had an idea for a song, or something of that nature; he did NOTHING else while he completed it, thus he was able to make a Navi in what some would consider record time. At the very end of that 24 hours of sweat, reboots and just general frustration, he installed Icarus.EXE onto his PET and greeted him warmly.

Cyril told Icarus only two things on that day 6 years ago: "Though I did program you, you are more than just a piece of data or a servant to me, you are my friend. If I EVER cause you anger, you do not have to put up with it. You have the choice, and the freedom to leave me to pursue other things." This was the first thing he said to Icarus, but he didn't stop there: "Now with that said, you have about 10 hours while I sleep, to decide if you desire to stay based upon just what you have learned. I have all of my information available to you and all of my exploits. If I am not worthy of you… you may leave." With that, he crawled into his bed and slept like a dead man.

Icarus was programmed with a very modular personality, which is one that was very simple; that could be molded by knowledge he gained. Though his basic personality was a pre-disposition to music, and the standard codes of ethics there wasn't really that much else. He really needed that time to decide what he truly wanted to do. From the information he sought he determined that a good way to act would be kind, selfless, and probably a tad on the odd side, if only because of his operator. He thought that knowledge of everything was a vain task to do. He thought that if he stuck with Cyril, that they could explore together and he could grow himself as well. Was Cyril super intelligent for programming him at a young age? He was so basic… aside from his wings… He decided he would sleep and talk to Cyril when he awoke…

Cyril smiled after he woke his navi from sleep "I'm glad you decided not to flee!" He said jovially.

"It's not like you gave me much choice with the little knowledge you programmed me with!" Icarus responded.

"Well… I did kinda create you in a hurry!" Cyril said hurriedly, "Sorry about that, it's a bit of a character flaw of mine to rush things…"

"I noticed when I looked at the 20 versions of the same song you have stored on your computer Cyril…" Icarus stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

Cyril chuckled nervously, "Well at least I gave you a name! Also I gave you some pretty powerful standard battling techniques, and of course the knowledge and desire to play music!"

"-which, according to your mission statement (that you put together oh-so-nicely,) is pretty much the most important thing to you." Icarus stated in the same clear, sure tone.

"To be fair, I just want to get an early start, I am not that great at my instruments yet, but I am working slowly at it!" Cyril slowly, "I really would like to be able to be one of the youngest people to put out an album of songs! I think I am doing pretty well, wouldn't you agree? Icarus?"

Icarus just stared at Cyril for a moment. Then he said slowly, "To be honest, no. From what knowledge of music you programmed into my core memory, you have quite a bit to go. I will grant you that your melodies are good, and your rhythms are fantastic, but you need to work on your harmony…" Icarus stopped for a moment because he had a sudden realization: "That's why you programmed me isn't it? You just needed someone to make your harmony good! …That's quite selfish…"

"Icarus," Cyril said, "You have it all wrong. I programmed you so I could have a friend in music. Most people I know do not understand my love for music. Sure, I have friends at school and other places, but I don't have any friends who understand my music. Even my parents don't get it. My father is a programmer at Science Labs and my mother states that she doesn't have any musical inclination whatsoever!"

"Hmph," Icarus grunted, "Then why are you so into music? Wouldn't you be a talented programmer too… oh wait… yeah…" Icarus stopped for a second to gather his thoughts before continuing, "But why did you make a navi? Why not look for a relative or a local guru for musical advice?"

Cyril sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "I do have mentors, and I love them for the work they do for me. They have taught me many things, but…" Cyril looked at Icarus straight into his electric-blue eyes, "I want to be able to do it myself, for once, without consulting anyone and suddenly burst into the world with music that everyone can enjoy! I can't find anyone to play the things I cannot, and my mentors are too close-minded when I have showed them my music before!

They have told me, 'Music isn't like that anymore! You can't use that instrument like that and hope for people to accept it!' I can't believe it when they say that! Someone has to like the music, they have told me I have a good voice, and I could do great things… but I have listened to music from ages past and felt that it is better than most things out there today! Aki-chan may have some good songs, but musically they don't excite me or give me that spine-tingling sensation I get from some of the older music!"

Icarus stared into his creator and friends eyes, he sensed a great burning talent and thirst for success and truth though he was "behind the glass" inside the PET. He then sighed and took a deep breath for his rebuttal, "You have a good point, and my knowledge of the past music would make me agree with that, yes, your music has good elements. The melodies of that era and genre you have emulated well, the rhythms are your own, but only accentuate the way you have put together the melodies, but the way you implement the harmony is far different. It's too simplistic! When we listen to the older music we can hear some very complex harmonies! You have missed that, and you don't have contrapuntal melodies; you have only single line melodies! You place too much emphasis on the riff and you detract from the chord structure, from which I have heard you have none!"

Cyril looked into the eyes of his navi sadly. "That's it, huh?"

"That's it."

"I always wondered why they never sounded like they would in my head… too high sometimes…"

"That's because all of your music is in one key! You can't write everything in A minor or C major! There's more to it than that! I understand, you play bass guitar, and saxophone, so you haven't had the chord training you need!" Icarus said hotly

"Then I need to learn… like guitar…" Cyril concluded slowly…

"Yes, that would be a good plan, learn guitar and not lead either. Learn rhythm guitar and concentrate on your chords and forget about melody! Just get down a nice rhythm section of bass, drums and guitar and you're set!" Icarus said excitedly, "You've got it! YES!"

"Thanks Icarus, I'm glad I decided to try and "make a friend," and when the time comes I will ask you to lend me your talents." Cyril said happily, lazily. "I programmed you to be very human; you have the capability of being a great human musician! That is what we will be! We will be the first navi and operator team of musicians! You can play the drums! Er… if you want…"

Icarus smiled and spread his wings impressively, "You put your soul into me when you programmed me, did you not?"

"Yes… I suppose I did… but wha-" Cyril said surprised

"I owe it to you for bringing me into this world as you did. You didn't half-heartedly make me, despite the speed in which your task was completed." Icarus said warmly, "You must have great potential, and I will gladly play the drums for you, since I think that that is the most important part of the ensemble!" Icarus laughed heartily, "Of course we have much work to do, and we need to do some lyrics! There is more planning then this, but we are still young, proportionately. So we must wait. Let's do well in school and get ready to take the world by storm!"

"Thank you, Icarus…" Cyril said, tears coming to his eyes.

"No, thank you, Cyril." Icarus said with a sidelong glance at Cyril.

At that both of them started to chuckle, which turned into full blown laughter shortly afterwards. Ookami Cyril and Icarus.EXE were the team. They were made for each other, almost. Someday they would become very well known to the public and their dreams together and their bond of music and friendship would be their catalyst.

End Prologue.

by Cyril Ookami

Cy: Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Critique is welcome, and I always enjoy suggestions! If I am doing to much music related nonsense, please forgive me. That will not be in every single chapter!


	2. Chapter 1: Journey to Densan Records

Just in case I didn't make it known, this is really an AU fic, as I unintentionally combined the Anime and game in my brain. Damn you brain!

Behind These Eyes: Chapter 1

Journey to Densan Records!

Cyril sighed. He got up from his bed and walked out of his room to the kitchen, walking slowly as to make as little noise as possible. There was no point in disturbing the rest of his family because he couldn't sleep from anxiety. He grabbed a cup from the cupboard and shut it slowly, again as to make as little noise as possible. He bent down a little, as the refrigerator's water dispenser was a tad short for his rather tall and lanky frame. He drew the cup to his lips and drank the cool water. He always found this calming, the cool, flavorless water running down his throat, but he just assumed it was because humans were naturally a creature of water. He was not a peculiar person in that respect, or so he always hoped anyway…

As he walked back to his room he reflected upon the reason he awoke so suddenly. He feared the rejection of the record labels he sent his demo to. He knew that someone would accept him, or he hoped he knew.

The truth, he thought, is that I am not sure of myself enough to sleep soundly in waiting for the response.

He managed to smile at his own discomfort and assured himself that, like all things, it would take time. It had only been two months since he submitted the demo, and he would be lucky if he could get a response in 2 years, much less two months. He sat down on his bed and finished off his water.

"I wonder if Icarus is sleeping better than I." Cyril said to himself. He knew that Icarus was sure of the demo getting through, and was sleeping quite peacefully or whatever it was that navis do. Icarus was particularly proud of one song that he had a large part in. "What was it called again?" Cyril wondered aloud. He wanted sleep, he knew he needed it, for even he liked the song that Icarus name. To not remember it's name was nothing short of sacrilege. Icarus would laugh at him now, losing sleep over something so foolish. With that thought in his head, sleep quickly overtook him.

The next morning he found himself staring into his mother's eyes. Needless to say, this scared him quite well and he had to stop himself from head butting her.

"MOM!" He exclaimed after he sat up, "Why can't you wake me up like normal moms do?"

"Honey, I would have," She said sweetly, "you know I would have, but you simply would not wake up!"

Cyril rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What's up Mom? What time is it?" He said wearily.

"It's almost noon," She said with a note of severity in her voice, "I thought you should wake up and not sleep the day away!"

"Sorry…" He said, "Thank you for waking me up, I had trouble sleeping last night."

"That's fine," She responded brightly, "Come down soon for lunch, we are having salad!"

"Thanks Mom!" Cyril called as she left the room, shutting his door. He yawned once and got out of bed. He walked over to his computer while stretching out the little kinks and things he got while sleeping in his bed. He sat down at his computer, and did what had become a ritual in the morning: he turned it on.

The computer that Cyril used was one of the top in the world, as his father was one of the better programmers in Science Labs. Cyril's father was a humble man and rarely praised himself for whatever breakthroughs he may have made, but he was always the first to praise the others for their work. Especially the man he looked up to the most: Hikari Yuuchiro. It took only moments to boot the OS for the computer.

Icarus' face greeted him with a half-smile, half-dissapointed look on his face. "Why does it take you so long to get up these days? I was bored out of my mind!" Icarus said with a false anger, "MY MIND!"

Cyril yawned, "You're quite peppy this morning…" Cyril looked at the clock, "Or rather, this afternoon. I suppose." Icarus just looked at him grinning stupidly. Cyril started to raise his voice in annoyance, "What's up? I know you want to tell me something Now spill it!"

"Woah, calm down there!" Icarus said, still grinning, "I can't help but grin, after the e-mail we got from the record label!"

"D'you mean?" Cyril said, trying not to get his hopes up and failing miserably.

Icarus looked at him slyly. "Yes, indeed it is, our hard work finally paid off!" Icarus opened the e-mail so Cyril could see it as well. Cyril scanned the e-mail carefully, looking for any sign of conditions that would restrict him in the future with this label known as Densan Records.

"So, they want to meet me… today?" Cyril said in astonishment, "Crap, they want to meet in an hour, a nd their office is 30 minutes away." Cyril began to pace around his room, making his bed, picking out his clothes and stripping down for his shower he was going to take in record time.

"You want me to go ahead and tell them that, yes you will meet with them, and you may be late?" Icarus asked, amused by his friend and operators frantic actions.

Cyril stopped for a moment to look at Icarus and calmly tell him what he would like done. "Yes, Icarus. Wait until I get out of the shower before you leave though, I don't need something happening, and I know you can get there in far less time than I."

Icarus smiled and flexed his wings, "You know it, baby!" Cyril stared at him with an eyebrow raised, and Icarus blushed "Umm… yeah, hehe… I can get there in about 5 minutes over the net."

Cyril chuckled, "Sometimes Icarus, I wonder what I was thinking when I made your personality program." Cyril smiled and hurried out to take his shower, and eat lunch. Icarus looked around at the homepage he was currently occupying and saw the programs doing their work as normal.

He stood on the floor that he designed himself, with the small amount of knowledge he had found around the internet about such things. He wore a full body spandex suit as most navi's did, but he chose not to wear a helmet, at least most of the time. This was partially because he had long hair, and also because "they made him itch." Cyril gave him a look for that, because he had no idea navi's could experience such an annoying feeling, but let him have his way. He was very plain by most peoples standards, and far too human looking for his own good. Even Cyril got comments about why his navi looked so odd. "It's too human looking!" "Why does it have wings?" "What does he do anyway?" All those comments marked Cyril and Icarus, an odd pair.

Cyril responded to such remarks as succinctly as he could, "It's what he wanted." This of course got him odd looks, because most people thought that navis had a duty to their operators not the other way around. Icarus and Cyril thought that the navi was a partner, someone who was your friend, who helped you out with things on the net that you couldn't do on your own. In their case, of course, they were partners in music.

Icarus ran the standard checks on everything in the computer, now that it had been turned on. It was a laborious task, but he did it willingly. After all, the music on this computer was precious, and the files that held them were even more so. He chose to do this to escape the boredom that would have accompanied him waiting twenty minutes for Cyril to return. He just completed everything when Cyril entered; his hair looking slightly wet and a little bit of dressing on his lips.

"Okay Icarus," Cyril began, "How much time do I have left?"

"You have about 10 minutes to get out the door and get there. Make sure you bring your PET with you, I don't want to have to journey back on the net when I could ride with you more easily." Icarus said robotically, until the last few words which he added a tone of light-heartedness.

"Alright," Cyril said smiling, "I just need to brush my teeth and I will leave. You can leave now to get there and confirm the appointment… if there has been an error, just tell me when I get there the Navi's there should be able to direct you." Icarus nodded in affirmation and left for the net, his data rearranging to get through the small wires that gave access to it.

Cyril picked up his PET, put it into his "holster," brushed his teeth, waved farewell to his mother and got on his bike and rode off to where the letter said the offices of Densan Records was. He distinctly remembered sending his demo to them, but not expecting a response, as they were one of the Jawaii Records top competitors. Cyril shrugged off the thought as he rode on, more than eager to begin his meeting.

Icarus, though, was having a bit of trouble on the net. On his way there, he saw a bit of a virus gathering outside the Akihara Area net. He decided that he should take care of the problem, not to be heroic, but because he knew that this might escalate into something worse. He landed on the ground and deleted a few of them with his Arrow Buster before he started to get into a pinch.

"Damn, those stupid viruses were more numerous than I thought!" He thought, as he was starting to get backed into a corner. He was deleting them at a fairly high rate, when the edge of a Metool's shockwave made him fall over. Fortunately for him, not a second later from his left, he saw a Shotgun chip blast take out a majority the viruses that were cornering him. As if to continue an onslaught, a blue navi jumped in to the gaggle of viruses wielding a sword and deleted all but one, which fled.

"Are you alright?" The blue navi asked Icarus after he dispelled his sword.

"Yes, thank you." Icarus responded taking his hand and allowing himself to be helped up, "I appreciate the help, I may very well have been deleted if it weren't for you!"

"It's alright, what were you doing here anyway? It was supposed to be cleared off so that they could be deleted." The blue navi asked.

"I had no idea, I was passing through, when I saw that huge amount of viruses, and I decided that it would be trouble if they weren't deleted." Icarus said, "Though, in retrospect, I probably should have known that it was going to be taken care of! You are?"

"Aren't I supposed to ask that question?" The blue navi said, "I am Rockman, pleased to meet you."

"I am Icarus, thank you for saving me." Icarus said, "I need to get going, I need to get to my destination quickly, and those viruses held me up a bit more than I expected!" With that Icarus left quickly to get to the Densan Records HP to notify them that they got his letter.

Rockman plugged-out after giving him a glance that was showed it was a bit annoyed with that sudden departure.


	3. Chapter 2: The Tour Plan, the Dark Plan

Behind These Eyes: Chapter 2

The Tour Plan, the Dark Plan

Icarus arrived shortly after his run-in with Rockman, and hurriedly told the navis at the Densan Records computer that his operator, Ookami Cyril, was going to be a bit late due to the fact that he got his email notice a bit later than expected. The navi who was apparently the president's navi stepped forward. He looked like a normal navi, except he was a deep purple color and he looked like he was wearing a business suit. He also clearly had some age to him.

"So you are the navi drummer on those tracks, eh?" The business navi asked.

"Yes," Icarus said, "I am the drummer on those tracks, and backing vocals, if you desire to believe it."

"Really? Very human-like voice you have for singing. Most navis sing with a very mechanical and emotionless voice, and their playing is similar if they are musician-style navis. However, my operator and I were very impressed on how deep a pocket you formed with your operator." The older navi said evenly

"Heh," Icarus chuckled, "I suppose he programmed me to be very human, and you can't help it when you hang around someone for 6 years, I suppose."

"Quite," The navi began, "We will wait for you operator here, as this is the main net and it has access to even the main office. The only thing that is protected is the music files that are recorded in the studio network." The navi stopped to point to a portal that was guarded by three guard navis. "That is our most valuable asset after all. If that got stolen we wouldn't be able to distribute any songs, either thorough internet sites. They all just play the music from temporary copies made from here. That way no-one can steal the music."

Just then a bell-like ping was heard throughout the network, indicating a person had arrived through the entrance of the Densan Records building. A screen popped up that presented what the security camera saw at the entrance. There stood Ookami Cyril, his hands on his knees looking slightly out of breath.

"That's your operator?" The navi asked incredulously.

"Yes," Icarus said proudly, "That's Ookami Cyril, 16 year old instrumentalist, singer and programmer."

"Certainly impressive," The older navi said slowly, "Is he also the son of the Science Labs' Professor Ookami?"

On the screen the 16-year-old musician was making his way over to the secretary, who (after he presented some identification,) told him which floor the president's office was, and by the way she was acting, that he had to hurry. "Yes," Icarus said, "Dad is a programmer at Science Labs. He has worked with Cyril on how to provide amplification for me, and how to put me up onstage with him." Icarus pondered for a moment, then said in a very business-like tone, "I would be glad to go into more detail of that, or Cyril would, when the meeting gets underway."

The older navi smiled at this. The younger navi who stood before him seemed to know what to do; a bit rough around the edges of course but that was merely inexperience. "Yes, your operator should be arriving soon." The navi said politely as a few digital chairs materialized, "Now you should have a seat, it may be easier than standing here."

"Thank you," came the polite reply as Icarus sat down, folding his wings.

Cyril was waiting in the elevator, as his impatience began to take control he eyed the floor monitor. "Come on… almost to the 35th floor…" Cyril started to whine to himself under his breath. Finally, after what seemed to be forever the elevator made that familiar lurch and stopped at the 35th floor and began to open the doors. As the doors opened,

Cyril mused to himself on how, after all the advances in technology on the net, they still couldn't make elevators more smooth for the passenger.

The 35th floor was less like a standard office floor and more like a penthouse. This, of course, was not a penthouse as the top floor was the 50th, however it was very open with chairs for meetings and only a few offices lining the main open area. Cyril was unsurprised to see a man sitting on the chair facing the elevator. This man was a stout sort of fellow, who looked like he once was quite in shape, but had gone to seed many years ago. Adding to his aged look, the man had thin hair that was beginning to grey by the roots. He wore his hair loosely though, and not in a very business-like way. His suit was the standard business fare, although it was a dull, salmon color and his tie was deep red.

The man smiled and motioned for Cyril to sit down on the chair directly in front of him. The only thing separating this man and that chair was a double-monitor computer terminal, one facing towards him, one facing toward Cyril. Cyril thus strode over and took a seat, smiling as well. "Pink is a true man's color, eh?" Cyril said to break whatever ice that may have been separating the two people.

"Well," the man said, "You are half-right. Though it may look pink, this is actually "Salmon" and yes, this is a true man's color." With the last few words, Cyril thought he saw the man puff out his chest a little bit. "Now, your navi had come to inform me you were going to be late. Is this a common occurrence for you?" the president said quite seriously.

"No," Cyril said with a nervous tone in his voice, "I normally am quite punctual, my navi could tell you such. However, I have been losing sleep over what this meeting is hopefully concerning, and I slept in quite late. I did not get your message until about an hour ago."

"Ah!" The president said jovially (also causing Cyril to loosen up,) "Yes, I was the same way when I had my job application sent out. Though I am sure it is not quite the same, it is close." The president stopped for a moment and looked at Cyril, as if trying to read his soul. "My name is John Ryun. No need for formalities though, for we are friends here." He paused as he and Cyril shook hands. "Now, I read in your email that your navi is an integral part of your sound. Care to explain in greater detail?"

"Yes," Cyril began. That started the conversation that would change Cyril and Icarus' life. He began to explain how Icarus was part of their sound because of the fact that he played the drums and many other things. At the same time, though, a darker meeting was being held in a place not far from the Densan Records building.

"Madoi!" said a voice from the darkness.

"Yes, what can I do?" A woman says as the spot light comes on her. She looks like she has make-up on so thick that you could scrape it off, and still have another layer to go.

"I want you to delete the music in the Densan Records computer." The mysterious man said, "With that, the people who love the music so much, will have to go with silence as their music disappears. For it is all connected… yes… DELETE!"

"Delete…" Madoi said bowing out of the room to execute a plan that would cripple Densan Records and delete all the music in their archives.

"Well Cyril…" John said standing up. "I will send these off to be mastered, and released within a week. Do you have any input as to which song you think would make a good single?

"I suppose you would know the public better, but Icarus and I had talked about it, and we think that _Virtuality_ would be a good single, shortened slightly. It's not too much, but you know if we just cut out a piece of the instrumental break and cut the small section before the voice comes back in after. That should effectively shorten it and make it more palatable for radio and net play." Cyril said, adding "Do you agree Icarus?"

"Yes, I do agree. You know that we agreed earlier!" Icarus said.

"I just wanted to make sure." Cyril said with a smile.

John paused for a moment to take in the nice connection these two had. Such a connection between operator and navi is one that has been dreamed about, but most people are too selfish. "You have a good friendship with your navi. It does my heart good to see that kind of connection these days." John said with a broad smile. "You can go on tour if you would like, I am sure that your unique combination of Navi and human band would make a fantastic live show. Especially considering the way you described it to me!"

Icarus took this one and said, "Yes, we hope to appear good to both navi's and humans alike with our live shows. We have a way of getting Cyril into the net world as well so it appears he is still the front man on the net."

"Very good…" John said with a sense of finality, "I'll get you some musicians to play the parts that you don't… You will need a person on… keyboard who can also play rhythm guitar, and a lead guitarist? That's it?"

"Yes," Cyril and Icarus said in unison, after exchanging a quick glance Cyril continued, "A female singer would be nice, but it's not necessary at this point. I have some ideas for higher vocals but not yet. Let's try to spend as little as possible."

"Very wise." John said after pausing to think. He continued saying, "I think that we can handle the gigs for you. I'll assume no place is too small?"

"Not at all." Icarus said slowly, "We are kinda edgy, you said so yourself, so we may not have huge shows to start with…"

"Besides, don't you think that it would be better to start small? I mean I suppose it depends on how well it does on the radio." Cyril finished.

"Yes, since the contract is signed," John said, pointing over to the newly signed contract. His navi did likewise on the net. "I guess we are finished here… we will email you wh-"

John Ryun's words were cut off by an alarm blaring and an announcement over the loudspeaker. "Warning, Warning! Firewall has been hacked by unknown source, viruses are invading the archives!" This was looping many times.

"CYRIL!" Icarus yelled, "If that stuff gets deleted then Densan records won't have any way to do business, because they keep all the music in there!

"Are you suggesting we fight? I don't even know…" Cyril said uneasily.

"We'll be fine, just go to the first floor, I'll begin deleting the viruses and you can give me aid when you arrive." Icarus yelled as he dematerialized into pieces of data and was transported to the archive network. Cyril meanwhile was racing towards the stairs and began to run down them as fast as humanly possible without killing himself. The whole time muttering, "We gotta protect the music! We gotta…"

Meanwhile, Icarus was deleting virus after virus with his Arrow Buster. Unfortunately for him, after he deleted the "last" virus, he heard a distant "TAMA!" and shortly afterward was run over by a ball. Getting up he looked around for the source of the voice and began to run wildly to his left. Again, he heard "TAMA!" and at that one pointed his Arrow Buster and fired three shots in quick succession. The first two effectively stopped the ball, somehow, and the last one grazed the clown-looking navi's right arm.

"Shimatta!" The navi yelled, "How did you find me?"

"You shouldn't yell, 'TAMA', right before you attack… genius." Icarus said haughtily.

"Grr," The wacky-looking navi growled and summoned what looked like two smaller versions of him. "You'll regret insulting Coloredman! Take this!" He yelled, as both of the little versions fired aqua and fire towers at him at staggered times so as to not have them cancel each other out. This caught Icarus completely off-guard and he was hit with both of them. Taking a huge chunk out of his hit points and leaving him rather battered and bruised on the ground. Coloredman rolled on his ball over to Icarus, presumably to deal the final blow. "Heeheehee," Coloredman laughed, "You should know not to mess with the World Three little boy…"

Suddenly, a voice called out "Recover80, Slot-in!" At those words, Icarus wounds were healed and he dealt a nice uppercut to Coloredman's face. This pushed Coloredman back to a safer distance away, allowing Icarus to get up.

"Alright Coloredman," Icarus yelled heavily, "Prepare to be stopped in the name of music!"

Another voice, this time a female one, rang out, "Coloredman, don't just stand there attack! Aqua Tower! Slot-in, download!"

"Thank you, Madoi!" Coloredman yelled in glee as a smaller version of him popped up and hit the ground with both of its hands causing a hug tower of water to come at Icarus.

"Flame Tower! Slot-in, download!" yelled Cyril as he gave Icarus the flame chip data. Icarus too hit the ground with his palms, causing a huge pillar of flame to move towards and cancel out the aqua tower. This plan would have worked had Madoi not gave Coloredman another Flame Tower chip, allowing it to hit Icarus dead on.

"Dammit!" Cyril yelled, "Icarus, hang in there!"

"Tee-hee" Coloredman giggled, "You're going to have to do better than that to beat the World Three!"

As a battle tends to be volatile, at that moment a glowing pink and red energy slashed through both of the mini-Coloredmen and deleted them both.

"What? Who did that!" Coloredman screamed as he looked around frantically. In his panic, he did not notice a red navi with silver hair and a visor appear directly in front of him and deal a mortal blow directly to him. This caused Madoi plug Coloredman out, causing him to disappear in the familiar words "Logout."

"You're…" Cyril said staring at the person who just plugged in. The boy was wearing camouflage pants and a red and white jacket. The clothes were not really his most defining feature though; it was his dual-colored hair. Black hair looked like it was growing underneath a canopy of white hair. Cyril finally found his voice after a few seconds, "Enzan Ijuin!"

At the same moment (after being helped up by him) Icarus did more or less the same thing about the red navi, except instead he said "Blues!"

Entirely nonplussed, Blues looked up to the sky and asked "Enzan-sama, should I delete this one as well?

Icarus and Cyril both went very pale at that concept that Icarus may get deleted, but fortunately for both of them; the answer produced by Enzan's voice was "No. Plug-out Blues." Both Icarus and Cyril breathed a sigh of relief as Blues merely said "Yes, Enzan-sama" and plugged-out. Icarus did the same and Cyril ran after Enzan, as he already had walked off.

"Enzan-san!" Cyril said running after him and, placing himself in his way, "I only have two matters of business I want to get over with to clear my conscience."

Enzan sighed, "What?"

"I want to know why you were here, but first and foremost I want to thank you for saving Icarus." Cyril said, in one breath.

"I am here," Enzan said, "On company business, the old man said he couldn't do this himself because it was too trivial, but I can imagine that this would increase our profits much. Also, I want to congratulate you on how ugly your navi looks. Positively distasteful. He doesn't look like a program at all."

"I get that a lot, but it doesn't make a difference how he looks, he just wanted it that way, so I made it so." Cyril said shrugging, his tone still the same.

"Hmph, whatever. I have to leave, so please get out of my way." Enzan said, in the same cold tone.

"Sure." Cyril said simply and moved out of the way. He watched him go and pulled out his PET to talk to Icarus. "Well, we met a famous person already!"

"Yeah, but he was a jerk, calling me ugly." Icarus said coldly.

"Eh, don't let it get to you," Cyril said soothingly, "If John is right, and our music takes off, it won't matter if you have your butt for a face, you won't be called ugly."

"Maybe you are right, ignoring the obvious hyperbole in that." Icarus said chuckling.

"Sorry, I tend to exaggerate things!"

"I know!" And with that they laughed and continued to smile and laugh all the way home. However, not everyone was smiling at the end of the day…

"Wily-sama's going to kill me!" Madoi said, with an obvious overtone of fright…

End Chapter 2.

Cy: My first action chapter! How was it?


	4. Chapter 3: Virtuality

Cy: Ahh yes. This is the third chapter, it will make everything better! With better writing, better plot development, and of course (hopefully) proper use of the Japanese suffixes and random words that I throw in to look cool… Thanks to MugenEXE for pointing out my mistakes in the last chapters. BTW, I don't own Virtuality or Driven, those are by Rush. "Rock with Your Navi", is mine. That way this should have a good balance. Yes, now enough of my rambling, for those of you who may be reading it, on with the fiction!

Behind These Eyes: Chapter 3

Virtuality

A boy awoke to a voice he was unfamiliar to. The voice was coming from the desk he normally kept his PET on. He looked over to see a face in his PET smiling at him, saying hello. The boy stared in disbelief at the spectacle of this navi in his PET, fully customized and conversing with him. The boy voiced his doubts of the navis ability, much to the navis chagrin, but the navi proved himself in a Netbattle with a rival and friend to the boy. That was not the end of the day though, for the navi was able to prove himself again after solving a problem the ovens were having. Little did either the boy or the navi know, the trouble was just beginning…

Forty-five minutes away by car from this boy, Ookami Cyril was checking a list he held in his hand, "Do we have everything?" He asked himself over and over. Though Icarus thought it was directed at him.

Getting annoyed Icarus finally lost his cool, "CYRIL!" He shouted indignantly, "You've checked the list three times! It's fine!"

Cyril stopped and took a deep breath, "Okay... what about you?  
He inquired with some tension in his voice.

"I'm fine man, don't worry about it!" Icarus chided, and sensing that this was not what was truly bothering Cyril added, "We'll be fine. The instrumentalists we found are very good, and they learned our stuff pretty easily." He paused for a moment, "I'm sure that they will do our songs justice."

Cyril sat down on the little space that was left on his bed and sighed. "How can you be so calm, "he wondered aloud, "I mean even if you are a navi."

"It's all in your head man," Icaurs explained calmly, "I'm nervous too, honestly, but if you are certain something will go well, it will. If there is no doubt in your mind that you will succeed, then you are almost guaranteed that success."

Cyril stretched out a little bit, "I know you're right, but I can't stop the knot that's tightening in my stomach."

"Mind over matter," Icarus quipped

"Easy for you to say, you're data!" Cyril commented

"Very advanced and well-programmed data," Icarus corrected.

Cyril laughed and stood up again, "Well, I suppose the truck should get here soon right?"

Icarus checked the digital clock he had in the computer, "Yeah, let's get the stuff ready to go out."

Cyril whistled, "Sweet," he went and picked up a couple cases, "Get in the PET, I'll be back for you on the next trip." Thusly, Cyril moved all the equipment he needed out to the huge truck for transportation. Under the name, "Divernium," their gigs started more north in Electopia and continued south until they played their final shows in Densan City, even having one in Akihara Town. The weeks after they released "Virtuality" as a single gave them a rather large fan base. It came as a surprise to them that they got so many gigs in such a short amount of time; they managed to pull a quick tour of Electopia together.

They played for audiences numbering into the thousands, which is extremely good for a first time band. They dealt with problems that arose, all without roadies and only a modest help from volunteers around the areas they played. They sold T-shirts, PET-stickers, coffee mugs, and even specialty battle chips Cyril's father had made for them when he heard of the success their album was having. With all this, even after their first string of shows around the northern part of Electopia they had made a nice profit. They played the songs each night with renewed exuberance. They were heading back to Densan City for their final shows.

While they were gone, a few things happened: A subway train was attacked and nearly destroyed, signal crossings caused numerous traffic incidents and collisions, and fortunately there were few deaths. Water Works was also reported to be attacked, as a sudden "drought" occurred that robbed most homes in Densan City and the surrounding areas from their water. Lesser things happened that were not considered as dangerous but still disrupted daily life, which included the marine robots from the Marine Museum running wild and the Ayano-Kouji mansion was rumored to have been attacked.

Strangely, no one knew who stopped these occurrences from being worse than they already had been. Some thought it was the work of undercover Net-Agents, but there were others who began rumors of a young boy and his navi saving the day. The rumors were ignored, because it seemed to be a tale that was stranger than fiction.

Cyril, Icarus and the two musicians they were traveling with had just arrived in Densan City and decided that the band could treat themselves to a bit of a dinner before their gig the next day. Sadly for them, when they went out to eat something had caused all the restaurants cooking appliances to overheat and they had to get them repaired. So, they just had the normal dinner of cup ramen they had everyday on the road to save money.

In the tour us, two men sat facing each other at a table playing cards, alone. "This sucks!" the man with long, wavy, brown hair exclaimed slamming his cards on the table, "I fold…" Then he added, "I can't believe we have such crappy luck, all the restaurants had their cooking stuff broken! It's total and complete bull-"

"Daisuke!" warned a man with shorter black hair picking up the cards and shuffling the deck, "I know it's hard, but think about how well we have done on this tour!"

"Easy for you to say Koji," Daisuke said putting his long, nimble fingers over his eyes, "You don't have to play this kids f'ed up lead lines!"

"They're pure genius," Koji snapped back, deftly dealing out the next hand of cards, "They may be tough, but you don't see me complaining. His keyboard lines aren't exactly the easiest thing to play either." Setting the deck down he added more calmly, "Place your bets."

"Nah, I'm done…" Daisuke, "I have to give him some credit for that "Virtuality" song of his." He kicked back and sighed putting his hands behind his head, his well defined muscles now showing as his short-sleeves rolled down. "It's a hit for sure."

Koji picked up the cards and pocketed them, "What about that navi of his?"

Daisuke sat up, "Yeah…" he put his elbow on his knee and his chin on his fist, "That's what makes me weirded out… I mean that navi plays better than most real drummers, and I don't mean in speed or prowess. The thing is, he messes up subtly sometimes. He doesn't always play right on the beat, he adds groove!"

Koji just leaned back and thought for a moment, "You know bro," he paused to see Daisuke nodding to allow him to continue, "The navi clearly was not programmed to be a drummer. He learned it."

Daisuke's jaw dropped and he stared at his brother with an eyebrow raised, "You have got to be joking!" he exclaimed, "I don't care how much "Artificial Intelligence" or "Artificial Emotions" navi's have! There is just no frickin' way!"

Koji looked at his brother calmly, as he did often and stated a truism, "People have said that navis were impossible, and yet Hikari Tadashi made it real. Therefore, anything must be possible. The world we live in was once considered impossible; maybe it's time we opened up to the fact that a navi can learn and play music like a human: with feeling."

Daisuke responded angrily, "Don't give me that arrogant bull crap! You do this all the time!" He made his voice into a rude, nasally version of his brother's, "'Oh maybe we should open up!' BLEH! I've had enough; I'm going to take a walk!" With that he got up quickly and left the bus. Cyril stepped on shortly afterwards and looked behind him worriedly.

"What's eating Daisuke?" He inquired.

"He is having trouble dealing with the new world coming," Koji said mystically.

"As cryptic as ever, eh Koji?" Cyril said with a shrug, "Oh well, I'll just get my stuff, I'm gonna sleep at home for once."

"Good, it may make you more fit for tomorrow," Koji said, "I will propose similarly to Daisuke."

"Yeah, that would be good," Cyril approved as he packed some clothes, "We want to be the best we can be for playing in our hometown!"

"Indeed!" Koji said.

"Later Koji," Cyril yelled as he ran off.

"What a kid!" Koji exclaimed as he went about gathering his own belongings. Far off a cry of anguish was created by the second defeat of a warrior of fire.

The next day came inexorably. Cyril woke elated with Icarus, Daisuke and Koji were still arguing over whether or not Icarus actually learned the drums until the show began played at the Den Dome. The Den Dome as one can imagine had been rearranged to fit the ensemble and their playing. In short order the volunteers had the place looking like the typical arena rock setting. The amps looked tall and the instruments shone under the lights. The holographic projectors that made Icarus part of the band as the rest of them were set up in the back center as they should be. The mic that Cyril used was out in front. A diamond was formed as the set-ups for the other two were behind him to the left and the right. Koji's was to the right, his guitar and his keyboard looking majestic under the lights. To the left was Daisuke's guitar and wall of amplifiers. There were only two hours to go before the big concert began.

Like seconds, or so it was perceived by Divernium, the hours passed. They held their sound check and their "intro music" was playing. They stepped out into their positions, and the holographic projectors flickered to life as Cyril plugged-in his pet to the projector. The drums were set, the guitars were set and the keys were raring to go. They ripped through their first song "Rock with Your Navi" faster than the recorded tempo. The crowd went wild as they segued into their next song "Driven." This song featured a bass solo by Cyril who went crazy with it as the crowd cheered the band's praises.

As the final note still rang, Cyril came up to the mic and talked to the audience. "Thank you very much, Densan City!" He yelled in the upper range of his voice, "Thank you for all coming out here to hear this small band play. We have a single out that we released… I'm sure you all know it!" He got a modest reaction from the masses, "Do you all know it!" He asked louder. This got an even louder reaction from the audience. "Then you should sing along! You know which I'm talking about! This is 'Virtuality!'" He shouted the songs title as the riff started to be played by the guitar behind him, and then he joined in and kicked the song off with the first verse.

_Like a ship-wrecked mariner_

_Adrift on an unknown sea_

_Clinging to the wreckage of _

_The lost ship "Fantasy"_

The band broke down for the pre-chorus, the crowd clapping along and singing along with Icarus' beat.

_I'm a castaway stranded in a desolate land_

_I can see the footprints in the virtual sand_

They went back to the first riff then screamed into the chorus, the crowd went wild and sang as loud as they could.

_Net boy, Net girl…_

_Send your signal around the world_

_Let your fingers walk and talk _

_And set you free_

_Net boy, Net girl_

_Send your impulse around the world_

_Put your message in a modem_

_And throw it in the Cyber Sea!_

The band rocked out, and extended the tag riff a bit because the audience really got into it, jumping around and enjoying themselves. They sang the chorus again, with the frenzied passion of a great live show. They got to the bridge, Cyril and Icarus sang it out loud, even Daisuke and Koji sang along with it, a rich tremulous sound came forth and the entire audience was electrified.

_Let's dance tonight to a virtual song_

_Press this key and you can play along_

_Let's fly tonight on our virtual wings_

_Press this key to see amazing things_

_To see amazing things… _

Going through the final verse, they had to up the speed a bit, because the last chorus was riding on the back of the high-energy bridge. They sang the final chorus triumphantly, slowing down just enough so the audience could enjoy it.

_Net boy, Net girl…_

_Send your heartbeat around the world_

_Let your fingers walk and talk _

_And set you free_

_Net boy, Net girl_

_Send your impulse around the world_

_Put your message in a modem_

_And throw it in the Cyber Sea!_

_Put your message in a modem_

_And throw it in the CYBER SEA!_

Cyril and Icarus both contributed to the final scream of "Cyber Sea" at the top of their lungs, giving the outro of the song an added energy that made it different from the recorded version. Their live shows were going to become legend. They began their next song and the audience was kept throughout the rest of the two hour long show. After the band played their last song (a humorous cover of Aki-chan's "Install You Heart") and got off stage and met with a few fans of them. Signed some autographs and relaxed with each other. They went for awhile with silence, each of them sipping their respective drinks and Icarus meditating alone in Cyril's PET as he did after each show.

"Great show tonight guys," Cyril spoke up, breaking the 15-minute-long silence, "The playing was incredible, and the audience seemed to really enjoy it! I think this was our best yet!"

Koji was the first to speak, "Indeed Cyril-kun, this was a very excellent show. I know that my playing was quite spectacular tonight for my own abilities and your singing, playing and audience-leading was top notch."

"Thanks Koji," Cyril responded, "Daisuke's playing was excellent as well. I think Icarus played and sang quite well too."

Koji gave Cyril a warm smile, "Yes indeed it was. I must say tha-"

Daisuke cut him off, "Of course your navi's playing was good! He's a navi, you programmed him to play it like that, you made him to play drums this good!"

Cyril gave him a look of consternation, "No… no I did not," Cyril got up and paced, "I programmed Icarus with a basic persona, one that could be forged, and I also gave him a broad depth of musical knowledge… however." Cyril looked at the Daisuke seriously, "I did not in anyway shape or form program him to play drums. He offered to do it when it all got together. I have no coordination for drums, but he took them and he learned them on the drum kit that you saw tonight. There is nothing pre-programmed about Icarus' playing…"

"That…" Daisuke stammered, "Has got to be a lie!"

"Daisuke!" Koji shouted, shooting up from his chair. "What have I been trying to tell you?"

"Can-it, Koji," Daisuke growled, "This kid has to be put into his place, there is no way it could be possible!"

Cyril took a deep breath, "Look Daisuke, I know it's hard to believe. Believe me, five years ago, I didn't either. Navis, and Icarus are far more than just bits of data. They are friends, they are companions, and they are like a human." He saw Daisuke open his mouth in protest but cut him off, "No, not exactly like a human, because they are made of data and do not have to breath, eat or excrete. Emotionally though, they are like a human. They can grow, they can change. Daisuke, you may not believe in it, but you and I have a soul, and… in their own digital way, so do Navis."

Daisuke just stared at him for a moment before storming out of the waiting room. Cyril and Koji did nothing to stop him.

"Time and thought walk hand in hand; you cannot have one without the other as the matter gets more complex." Koji said sagely, not turning to Cyril. Cyril nodded as Koji made his way out the door.

End Chapter 3

Cy: Well… that was an interesting chapter, didn't go quite as I originally planned it, but that's okay. I prefer to have a bit of spontaneity in my work anyway. I hope you all are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it.


End file.
